Create Fetch
Conjuration (Creation) Level: Assassin 3, Bard 3, Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: A duplicate of yourself Duration: 10 minutes/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Plucking out one of your own hairs, you make a beckoning motion. A double of you appears nearby. You create a fetch, a perfect replica of your form at the time you cast this spell. Little more than an animated reproduction, a fetch is mindless but capable of performing simple tasks or imitating you. The creation is the same size as you and occupies space just as a living creature does. You have a mental connection with your fetch and can give it new orders as a standard action. The fetch duplicates your form in every way but texture. You must make a Disguise check when you cast the spell to determine how good the likeness is; this result is opposed by observers' Spot checks as normal. Anyone touching the fetch finds it rubbery and soft, and in so doing immediately realizes its magical nature. The fetch's body includes useless versions of all the equipment you possess: A weapon wielded by the fetch is too flimsy to deal damage, and tools it carries are fragile and imprecise. Items created with a fetch are part of its form and dissipate if separated from it. At your order, the fetch can retrieve things for you, open unstuck doors, hold chairs, and the like, as well as perform menial tasks such as cleaning and mending. The fetch can't perform any task that requires a skill check with a DC higher than 10 or that requires a skill that can't be used untrained. It can perform only one activity at a time, but it repeats the same activity tirelessly if ordered to do so as long as you remain within the spell's range. You can have the fetch imitate you, such as by sitting at a desk and pretending to write, lying in bed and breathing deeply, or skulking with a weapon drawn. It can even imitate tasks it can't actually perform, though it automatically fails any attempt at such performance—for instance, even though a fetch can pretend to decipher an ancient text, it can't actually do it. The fetch weighs roughly the same as you do, so it can trigger any traps. you would if you were to pass through the same space, setting off tripwires, pressure plates, some magical forms of detection, and similar devices. Its land speed is normal for a creature of your kind (for example, 30 feet for a human or 20 feet for a halfling). Even if you normally have other modes of movement available (such as a fly or swim speed), the fetch can't use those. The fetch automatically fails any saving throw required of it. If you attempt to send it beyond the spell's range (measured from your current position), it ceases to exist. The fetch has an effective Strength score of 6, so it can lift 60 pounds or drag 300 pounds. Its Dexterity is 10, so it has an AC of 10 (plus size modifier). It gains no AC benefit from any equipment or effect on you when the spell is cast (such as armor you wear, since the armor created for it is part of its form), though it can then wear real armor or other items to increase its Armor Class. It has no Constitution score and 10 hit points; if reduced to 0 hit points, it is destroyed. It can't be healed, nor can it benefit from temporary hit points. The fetch has no Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma score. You can command it to make noise, but it can't communicate in any way, nor can it understand instructions other than the simple orders you give it telepathically. The fetch cannot attack in any way; it is never allowed an attack roll. Even if armed, it doesn't threaten an area around it and thus can't flank an enemy, nor can it use the aid another action to improve your Armor Class or attack rolls. The fetch has the same alignment aura as you do. Detect thoughts does not register its existence (since it has no Intelligence), but detect magic reveals it as a magical effect. Material Component:One of your own hairs. Category:Conjuration spells Category:Creation spells Category:4th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:3rd level bard spells Category:3rd level assassin spells